


Enthralled & Beguiled

by ArmaniWorks



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Magical Artifacts, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Brittney will do whatever it takes to get one up on Star, but this time she may have bitten off more than she can chew.





	Enthralled & Beguiled

It took a lot of doing to get Marco Diaz in her room, more than a few hundred dollars to get the teenager bound in soft rope and brought to her bedroom in the dead of night, clad in nothing more than a pair of flannel pajamas. Looking down at the boy with his arms tied behind his back filled her with a strange sense of satisfaction, the glare that he was giving her was utterly priceless, filling her with the sense of power that she craved and received from her lesser peers.

The two of them stared at each other in heated silence, Brittney staring down at her captive audience from her place at the foot of her bed. Legs crossed and covered with expensive silk bottoms, she bit her lip in anticipation. “Aren’t you even gonna say anything?” Her voice came with an air of discontent. Where was the struggle, the cries of anguish and torment? “I mean, you’re here, with me. Alone, in my bedroom.” A brief silence followed the glare that Marco continued to give, putting the self-proclaimed princess of the school in a foul mood. “Aren’t you even going to fight back at all?”

Marco merely shrugged his shoulders, his face the epitome of cool and calm as he relaxed on Brittney’s carpeted floor, lying back against his bindings and emitting a long fake yawn. “Don’t really feel like I need to, Brittney. I mean, what are you going to do? You’re not exactly capable of doing much of anything to me.” Rolling over to his side, the teenager merely waved the seething prima donna away with the back of his hand, curling up and pretending to go to sleep. “Just make your ridiculous threats or whatever so I can go back home and back to my own bed.”

“Oh?” Brittney grinned, playing with her hair and smirking darkly at her captive prey

.0. “And what if I told you that, by the end of the night, you’ll be eating out of my palm?” The look on Marco’s face seemed to be exactly what she was looking for, slightly biting her lower lip in joy at how he looked over his shoulder with bewilderment. “Are you surprised to hear that, Diaz? Believe it. I’ll make you all mine.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He muttered, rolling back around to glare at the raven-haired demoness. “The day that I bow down to you is the day that pigs fly!”

“Better think before you speak, nerd, the witch already made that happen.” Brittney snapped, the smirk on her face filling her captive’s mouth with a phantom sense of bile. “It doesn’t matter though worm, you’ll be bowing down to me soon enough.”

Marco worked at his bonds further, making more of a struggle to free himself as Brittney stood before him, the rich girl smiling darkly at the Latino as she posed menacingly. “You think I’m going to just bend over backwards for you? You’ve got another thing coming if you think I’m just going to betray Star like that.”

“I don’t think you’re going to have much of a say in the matter, Diaz.” Brittney smirked, fingers moving to grip underneath Marco’s chin and pull his face upwards, cold autumn eyes gazing into his own. “Don’t tell me you’re too stupid to realize how screwed you are. Your ‘fairy princess’ isn’t anywhere to be found, you’re bound and helpless…” Her tongue stuck out slightly, licking her upper lip and letting her other hand travel up her body to toy with her chest, left thumb rubbing at an erect nipple through her silk top. “Tell you what, swear to be my personal pet and I’ll think about letting you go.”

“And be another one of the mindless drones that chase after your heels at school?” The Latino frowned and twisted in her hands, pulling himself free of her grasp. “I think I’d rather stay tied up, thank you very much.”

The teenager pushed her captive down, her hands gripping at the buttons of her top and pulling the first two free to expose a small expanse of smooth skin. “I was really hoping you’d say that, Diaz. I’m not going to lie to you, I was afraid that you’d actually take me up on the offer…” She pulled open her top to reveal more of her flesh, the scent of cinnamon tearing at Marco’s nostrils. “… and then I’d have wasted Daddy’s money for nothing.”

“Wasted his money? On what?” Marco began to sweat, eyes wavering around the extravagant room as he tried not to stare at the faint amount of cleavage that his tormentor was displaying. “What’d you do, Wong?”

“What did I do? Come on Diaz, you should feel honored.” The Chinese diva sauntered, moving behind an intricate folding screen, turning away from her prey and making a slow of pulling off the silk top, revealing a batch of tantalizing skin to her captive. “I mean, the treat you’re about to get from me? Every boy at school would kill to be in your shoes, especially with what’s going to happen to you…”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” The sounds of jingling chains and metal caught his ears, curiosity getting the better of him as he tried to tilt his body around to see just what the girl was up to.

Brittney let a hand slip out from behind the wall, the glittering beauty of a harem bracelet capturing Marco’s attention for a moment before it slipped back out of sight. “Did you know that, in the Amazon, there’s a tribe of women who capture men for their own enjoyment? They lure them in and wrap them around their little pinkies, milking them of their free will and their fluids until there’s nothing left but mindless servitude and pleasure.”

Marco couldn’t help but take in a hard gulp of air, mind making all sorts of links and displeasing of just how they were coming together. “And… and just how did they go about doing that…?”

“Oh, you know… feminine wiles and magic junk…” She stepped out from behind the veil, clad in so much gold and jewels, the lightweight chains around her chest and crotch doing nothing to hide her modesty from the wild eyes of her captive. “I didn’t think much of it, at least not until I actually saw it happen. Some poor fool actually went and recorded it, on some nature show…  of course, it was cancelled and the footage all but forgotten since the host was never seen again … but you pay anyone enough money and you can get anything you want.”

The teenager was transfixed as Brittney’s bare breasts all but exposed, areola covered by ruby piercings that held firm with thin gauge piercings. “You’re going to seduce me? That’s your plan? I know we’re teenagers, Brittney, but I’m definitely not stupid enough to let you goad me into betraying Star with the promise of those… itty bitty titties.” He grinned as Brittney unconsciously toyed with her chest, perfectly manicured fingernails fiddling with one of the silver bar piercings along her nipples, the combination of ruby-and-silver easily catching Marco’s eye.

“Are you so sure about that, Marco? I hear you talking trash but I know your type, just like every other boy around… offer them a nice pair and they’ll be begging for more.”

“Dream on Wong, I’d never be caught dead at your beck and call.”

“What’s wrong, Diaz?” Brittney licked her lips, shimmying slightly so that the metal draped around her body caught the artificial light of the bedroom, enjoying how the boy’s eyes kept following her every movement. “I thought you weren’t interested in these babies, were you?”

“I’m n-not, it’s just that…” His voice trailed off, licking his lips at the way her body seemed to draw his attention more and more. “I don’t, I’m not-”

“Don’t bother talking back, Diaz, don’t even bother talking at all.” The teenager played with her body in front of the Latino, fingernails drifting across her chest and stomach, twisting her body in an erotic dance to show off her chain panties. “Just relax and enjoy the show. Don’t you like how I look?”

All the boy could do was murmur a response, captivated by the glittering gemstones and alluring scent of her body lotions. Brittney licked her lips, thumb-and-index fingers gripping tightly around her piercings, shuddering at the way the metal tugged at her dark areola. The cinnamon in the air hung heavy in his sinuses and served to further cloud Marco’s thoughts, slender arms wrapping around his neck to pull the boy tight into her embrace. It was almost pressing her scent and skin closer to his and admiring how he began to tilt into her body.

“Of course you do, why even try to put up a struggle?” Brittney cooed, stroking her captive’s cheek. “There’s no point in resisting, especially when the perfume that came with this outfit is doing such a marvelous job of whittling down that annoying free will of yours.” The Chinese girl whispered into his ear, her lips subconsciously brushing against his lobe and shuddering at the gnawing urge to take him between her lips and play with the flesh. “You know… maybe it’s just the lotions and this outfit, but I never really noticed…” She stopped herself, biting Marco’s lobe for a moment before pressing her chained breasts into his back. “I was originally going to just mess with you and your relationship with that joke of an exchange student… but I think that I just might go ahead and take you for myself.”

The Latino turned his head to stare at the temptress, eyes glazed over with desire and obedience. Lips parting slightly, the boy tried desperately to voice his opinion on his new Mistress’ objective, only to have her press her mounds against his face. The strong scent of her perfume continued to wreak havoc on his psyche, unable to stop himself from opening his lips and taking in a taut teat between his lips and began to lavish vigorously. The girl wasn’t ready for the level of worship that her victim gave over to her, body tensing up as her enthralled lover pulled and suckled at her teat, a soft moan escaping her lips as Marco’s tongue took to twisting around her flesh and taking to the taste as if it were all-consuming. Brittney’s body convulsed with wanton pleasure, pulling her lover tighter into her embrace and making sure to stain his face and clothes with the scent of cinnamon and sweat.

The Chinese prima donna couldn’t help but grind herself along Marco’s leg, staining his pants with her juices.  _‘That settles it Marco, you’re officially my permanent boytoy.’_  The thought became pinned in her mind with searing intensity, cooing as she coaxed a small orgasm from her puppet, coating her bare leg in a healthy amount of male seed. Pulling herself away from him and gripping his cheek between her fingers, the diva crushed her lips into his own, panting heavily. “Alright Diaz, let’s see just how well Miss Alien Princess taught you.”

Brittney wasted no time in pulling herself to her quivering feet, bringing her hand to Marco’s shaggy head and shoving his face into her sopping cunt. There was no hiding the look of pure pleasure plastered on her face, riding the Latino’s tongue into another quick orgasm. Unfortunately, Marco didn’t seem to have any sort of off-switch, continuing to twist his tongue in-and-around the girl’s labia without any sign of pause.

“H-how does that bra-brat handle you?” She stammered, leaning her weight into the boy as he focused on pleasing his mistress. Throwing her head back, the teenager let loose with a wild laugh as she rode her toy into another shuddering burst of pleasure. “Forget putting you back, Diaz… I’m keeping you all night, so let’s see just how long you can go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on this one, I'm definitely not satisfied with it. It clearly shows its age and could definitely do with a fine tune-up. Considering it was also supposed to have another chapter to go along with it, I might take the time to rewrite this chapter as well, when I get extra time.


End file.
